See You Later
by White Moonlight
Summary: When the last straw breaks, does absence really make the heart grow fonder? Or does it yearn to forget?


This story is dedicated to mangadreams, who has never failed to review in every one of my stories. THANKYOU!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**See You Later**

**Inuyasha's POV**

Damn it! I heard her all too late.

"I'll leave," Kikyou said, her face hopelessly emotionless, as she turned away and stepped into the shadow of the trees. I watched her until she was gone from my view and swore under my breath.

How the hell did she do it? Sometimes I wish I could do that. Just freaking appear and reappear wherever the hell I wanted without a sound or people seeing me.

I wanted five frigging minutes.

And all I got was a weak human who just can't resist crying.

Someone up there must hate hanyous. Shit, they're not the only ones. 'Cause the moment I smelled her salty tears, I knew that I was in a crapload of trouble. And I guess it's my fault.

"Kagome…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome gasped softly at the scene before her eyes. He was with Kikyou again; talking as if they… if they were…

She took a tentative step back, narrowly missing tripping over a tree root. Inuyasha loved Kikyou; it hit Kagome like an arrow to the head. It was, in fact, shocking. Because after all the tears, after all of the self-denial, after all of the meaningless words, the truth shone in front of her eyes, plain as day.

Kikyou saw her first. As usual, her face was expressionless, but Kagome could have sworn she saw a flicker of pity, along with something else, in her eyes. Kagome couldn't help the moisture that gathered behind her eyes at that little fact. She didn't need anyone's pity… especially Kikyou's… yet she always seemed to receive it anyway.

And as indignant as she was, Kagome knew why. A dead woman had more of a chance with romantic pursuits than she did. And that was saying a hell of a lot.

Suddenly Inuyasha stiffened, as if he realized that he was being watched. Which he was. In that moment, Kikyou disappeared into the cover of the forest, hiding her cold façade from view. But Kagome knew she was watching; she always did.

But, in the few, private moments that were about to take place, all that mattered were Inuyasha's happiness.

Denial eased her mind, but did nothing to lessen the pain.

"Kagome…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kagome flinched. Why the hell did she flinch? Was she hurt? Did a demon attack the campsite while I was away?

Shit!

Why the hell wasn't I there? It could have had one of the Jewel Shards!

"Kagome, what happened? Did a demon attack while-"

Kagome shook her head vigorously, sending one of her glistening tears flying on my forehead.

I felt my annoyance prickle as she continued to cry, and I barely restrained from yelling. Why the hell was she here, then? If it wasn't the Jewel Shards, then what the hell was so damn important to follow me here? What the hell is she, my freakin' stalker?

AND WHY THE HELL WAS SHE CRYING?

"You love her, don't you?"

I swear I felt my frigging heart stop. I could feel the color rise to my cheeks; I couldn't look at her. These freaking human emotions!

"I-I don't know what you're… talking about." I could hear my voice falter at the end of the sentence, and I cursed softly under my breath, feeling my face grow hot.

"After all these years, you still love her, right?"

Her voice was soft… questioning… understanding. Wait a minute; I don't need her damn sympathy! I'm not the weak human that goes around crying for no reason!

"Feh, don't be ridiculous. What the hell do you know, anyway?" I spat, waiting smugly for her expression.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

Kagome bit her lip and frowned. Although he didn't admit anything, he didn't exactly deny much either.

She lowered her eyes before looking straight into his own golden, almost complacent eyes. He was so unique… so confident… yet, so dense.

He wouldn't know love if it sat him into the ground.

"I k-know a couple things about… love," Kagome finished awkwardly, trailing away silently. "I know that it hurts."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, but surprisingly, didn't say anything. Kagome immediately took it as a sign of danger, and decided to change the subject.

"A-actually, Inuyasha, I just came t-t… to tell you that the ramen is ready."

Kagome made a pathetic attempt at a smile, but it faded, as she realized that Inuyasha had failed to react. To ramen.

Hell had most definitely frozen over.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, worried. The only way that Inuyasha, ultimate ramen lover of all time, would not race to get ramen was if something was seriously wrong.

"Who are you in love with?"

"W-What?"

"Damn it Kagome! I said who the hell are you in love with?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inuyasha's POV**

Is it Kouga? No… it must be that Hobo wimp from Kagome's school, or some shit like that.

All I need is three frigging seconds with him, and I'll Tetsusaiga his ass to pieces. Feh, he's probably weaker than that wimpy wolf.

What the hell is she doing with him, anyway? She my freaking wench, and he'll just get in the way and distract her from sensing the Jewel Shards!

Damn, I should have killed Akitoki Homo just so that pathetic little shit would have never been born.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

"…Should have… pathetic little… stupid Hoho thinks he can… freaking wolf…"

Kagome sweatdropped at Inuyasha's mumbled, angry words, laughing nervously in an attempt to cover her apprehensiveness.

Kikyou had disappeared completely; apparently the conversation was not as… stimulating as she would have liked to hear. In fact, Inuyasha should have exploded by then…

"There is no way in hell," Inuyasha said menacingly, his voice low. "That you-"

Suddenly, Inuyasha froze as he spotted something white somewhere behind Kagome. Out came Kikyou, flanked alarmingly with her soul-stealers, walking quietly into the small clearing.

"Inuyasha," she called, her expression soft for a moment. Inuyasha spared her a glance, and upon impulse, could not look away. His eyes also softened, only it seemed more permanent than Kikyou's would ever be.

"I must speak with you." Kikyou nodded towards where Kagome stood. "Alone."

Inuyasha frowned; but before he could utter a word, however, Kagome smiled sadly and stepped back.

"I'll see you later… Inuyasha," Kagome said softly; her eyes never left his as his never left hers. After few precious moments, Kagome turned and fled, leaving an untraceable trail of tears and salt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inuyasha's POV**

What the hell?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal POV**

Eight minutes later…

Inuyasha sprinted to the campsite, breathless, with an unbelievable urge for Kagome… her scent… her hair… her smile… her ramen. Oh, that delicious ramen!

Yet, despite the empty feeling gnawing at his stomach, Inuyasha couldn't help the terrible feeling that something was wrong…

He couldn't smell her.

He couldn't sense her.

He couldn't hear her.

He couldn't see her.

She wasn't there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku… exactly what do you think you're doing?"

Gulp.

"Sango, I am deeply offended that you would suggest any wrongdoing being executed."

"Then would you mind explaining exactly why your hand is on my ass?"

Warning bells.

"I-"

"LECHER!"

Slap.

Miroku fell, indisputably unconscious, with a bump on his head, a perverted smile on his face, and a twitching right hand.

"Stupid perverted monk… idiot… cursed hand my foot… absolutely ridiculous…" Though Sango could not deny the light blush that had spread across her cheeks.

Shippo rolled his eyes and continued working on his ramen.

"I wonder where Mama went…?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the HELL is she?!" Inuyasha practically roared, spraying spit on anything within three feet.

She wasn't it the hot springs (he turned red at the thought of seeing her there, though), she wasn't in Inuyasha's forest; she wasn't freaking anywhere.

"Oi, Sango!" He yelled, running towards the hut.

"What?" Sango rounded on him, annoyed by the interruption of her thoughts.

"Where the hell did Kagome go?"

"She went to find you after you ran off. Didn't you see her?"

"…"

Shippo's ears perked up as he too rounded on Inuyasha, indignant.

"What did you do to Mama?! You baka!"

"Shut up, twerp," Inuyasha muttered, looking thoughtful. What had Kagome said again?

_"I'll see you later… Inuyasha,"_

Sango sighed warily, putting down her bowl. "You probably ran her off again, Inuyasha."

"… Shut the hell up."

Sango's temper flared incredibly, seeing as she was already pissed by Miroku's perverted habits. She had heard that love was blind sighted, but this? This was ridiculous.

"You idiot! Don't act as if this whole thing isn't your fault! While you were off doing your little clay mistress, Kagome was here, worrying about you! In fact, I think this whole time, she knew! Why do you think she cries so often? Why do you think she even bothers? Not because of us, but because of you! She loves you, you baka, and now, she's gone!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome emerged from the well, climbing over its cold, stone edge cautiously. She knew she didn't have much time, so she hurried and shut the door of the wooden well house, careful not to make a sound.

It has been so long since she returned home, to her family. To think, she was going to leave them, permanently, to stay with him… to stay with Inuyasha.

What a waste of a fantasy.

Her legs moved automatically towards the corner, where a pile of dusty sutras lay. Kagome had to give him credit; while her Grandpa wasn't the… sanest person she knew, his 'sutras' did come in handy. Although it did fail to banish demons, it was pretty effective when it came to sealing the well.

She had thought it over so many times; her leaving behind all she knew in the past. Sure it would hurt, at first, but after a while the pain would slowly dull into a lonely ache. She would forget them over time, as they would forget her. Kikyou would become Inuyasha's mate, and they could spend the rest of eternity in hell.

Miroku and Sango would eventually admit their true feelings, and defeat Naraku before making a family together. Sango would become Shippo's new "Mama" and Miroku, his father. Sesshomaru would just credit her as one less human to despise, and Rin would grow to forget her.

Everybody would live happily, in a peaceful utopia without a certain teenager girl from five hundred years in the future to disrupt everything.

Nobody would share in her pain.

Right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was basically stunned. It wasn't possible that she could feel that way… yet, everything made sense. That was why she cried, both because of him and for him.

It was why she worried for him every time he was gone.

It was why she turned down Kouga and Hobo so many times.

It was why she accepted him for who he was.

It was why she sometimes hated him.

So maybe, just maybe, it was the same reason why Inuyasha was so protective of her.

Or why he watched her go to sleep every night.

Or why he always felt so much more powerful when she was around.

Or why he wanted to kill Kouga and Homo so badly sometimes.

Or why her scent was so intoxicating to him.

Or why he never wanted her to leave.

Or why he hated when she cried.

Or why he really kept her around.

Or why he had just turned Kikyou down.

Because she loved him all along, and he was just so damn blind. Too blind to realize that his feelings were the same.

_The well._

"If you're not at the well, Kagome, then I swear I'll destroy it," Inuyasha said seriously. There was no anger or frustration in his voice or his eyes, just pure determination. "You aren't going anywhere."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," Kagome said, dusting off her hands. "I think I'm about done."

Numerous sutras were plastered all over the well: on the edge, on the outside, on the inside, and even some at the bottom.

After all, Kagome had made up her mind, and she had to make sure that a certain golden-eyed hanyou could do nothing to change it. And although she was not done with the friends she had come to know in the past, she was done with Inuyasha.

Believe it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had to clamp his mouth shut to refrain from swearing. Not only did he finally reach the well, but he could also finally catch a whiff of her scent and her tears.

But what really caught his attention was that on the top of the well, in a little glass bottle, was the shards of the Sacred Jewels. And they were glowing pink; brighter than ever.

She had purified them before she left, just for him.

But that also meant that she could never return. That is, unless he dragged her back. Which, by coincidence, was exactly what he planned to do.

She hadn't surprised him, but her stubbornness sure as hell pissed him off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's no turning back now," Kagome whispered, walking out of the well house. Time to face her family.

She shut the door for the last time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha plunged into the darkness of the well, his fire rat haori (SP?) flapping wildly as he waited to descend into the midnight blue, starry sky that separated the time dimensions. And all he got was the cold, dirt ground at the bottom of the well.

"Shit," he started softly, eyeing the dirt emotionlessly. "She must have sealed the well."

Suddenly, the reality of the situation hit him.

"Damn it Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes ablaze with fury. She had left him… without even giving him a chance to explain. And it was evident that she wasn't coming back.

His mind didn't even register the pain rising in his chest, only the barrier of dirt. It hurt too much; the pain was binding his torso painfully. Prickles of moisture gathered behind his eyes before he forcefully pushed them back. No, he wouldn't cry over it, over _her_, for he had lost that precious soul once, and he could lose it again.

Who the hell was he kidding? He couldn't lose her.

Inuyasha punched the ground as hard as he could in anger, leaving a three-inch deep crater in the packed dirt, hard from so many trips taken for granted. No matter what, he was always able to bring her back. That is, until, he broke the last straw.

But no, if all else failed, which it did, Inuyasha would punch his way through. What better way to bring her back than to show her how hard he tried? Then after she was there to stay, he was free to yell at her about how stupid she was being.

"Why…"

Punch.

"…the…"

Punch.

"… hell…"

Punch.

"… won't…"

Punch.

"… this…"

Punch.

"… damn…"

Punch.

"… thing…"

Punch.

"… open!?!"

Punch.

It took a distant throb on his fist before Inuyasha realized that his knuckles were bleeding. He had punched it, but to no avail. The well still had yet to admit him.

"_I'll see you later… Inuyasha."_

Suddenly...ping! Light Bulb. Idea.

Inuyasha grinned, a maniacal smile that spread across his face. That was it! Of course, the answer was right in front of his face! Why hadn't he seen it?

Well, the answer was right above him, to be exact.

The Sacred Jewel Shards! All he had to do was collect the rest of the shards, somehow get it purified, and wish upon it. And all he had to do was… give up his dream of becoming a full-blooded demon.

But she was worth it. Oh yes, how Kagome was worth it! With her around and there beside him, it didn't matter what he was! As long as she was by his side.

Inuyasha looked up, with a smirk worthy of Naraku plastered on his face. He would never give up; defeating Naraku would be a piece of cake compared to life without Kagome. The miko became a part of him, and he never realized it until she was gone. But now that she was, he wouldn't rest until he got her back.

"See you later… wench."

But somehow, "later" didn't seem so far away anymore.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note

Yes people, I am done. This oneshot is finished. But first, I would like to say:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. He is not mine. Mine is not he. Is he not mine? Mine is he not? Not mine is he. Eh, I think you get the idea.

Secondly, IN YOUR FACE! I finished my fifth fanfic! Hell yeah! Even if it isn't good, which I want you to tell me, it's finished, and I have no regrets.

Review, please!

Also, I have read a lot of reviews for a lot of stories, and seen copyright and idea problems. So, before I conclude, I would like to say that the idea for this story is purely mine. If it in any way relates to another story, I would like to apologize in advance, but also to say that out of the millions of people on this site, there is bound to be at least two people with the same idea. So, sorry.

Please, no flames. If necessary, please do, but not so harshly. I'm sorta sensitive.

See Ya!

-White Moonlight

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
